Détermination acharnée
by Wynhilde
Summary: Drago est un génie. Quelle autre conclusion pourrait-il tirer lorsque, même ivre, il arrive à métamorphoser son lit en un Harry Potter fort convaincant? HP/DM - ATTENTION : CONTENU ADULTE Heu, TRES adulte...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Détermination acharnée, décision insuffisante, destination… pas tout à fait correcte  
**Auteur** : faithwood  
**Traductrice** : verowyn  
**Texte original** : Ferocious Determination, Insufficient Deliberation, and a Slightly Wrong Destination (lien sur mon profil)  
**Parining** : H/D  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Mots** : 4 600 / 11 000  
**Warnings** : m/m sexe, PWP, humour déjanté  
**Résumé** : Drago est un génie. Quelle autre conclusion pourrait-il tirer lorsque, même ivre, il arrive à métamorphoser son lit en un Harry Potter fort convaincant?  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR et ses ayant-droits.

* * *

**Détermination acharnée, décision insuffisante, destination… pas tout à fait correcte**

-I-

Son lit était trop ferme. Et mouillé. La fermeté, il pouvait comprendre. Les lits fermes, ça existait (même si le sien était moelleux, normalement), mais l'humidité était hautement inhabituelle. Et pas franchement confortable. Même sa joue lui semblait mouillée, pressée contre quelque chose de dur qui ne ressemblait pas franchement à un oreiller. Drago entrouvrit un œil, et loucha en direction du supposé oreiller. Il lui était difficile de penser, car il était déjà à moitié endormi, mais il était à peu près certain que les oreillers n'avaient pas de tétons. Mais c'était bien ce que Drago voyait : un téton tendu, brun foncé, qui avait l'audace de prétendre qu'il faisait partie de son oreiller pas si moelleux que ça. Il fronça les sourcils, tira la langue et, de la pointe, en toucha expérimentalement le mamelon.

Le lit tressauta.

Intéressant, réfléchit Drago. Son lit, autrefois moelleux, tranquille, et dépourvu de tétons, n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. C'était assez distrayant. Paresseusement, Drago lécha à nouveau le mamelon.

Le lit eut un hoquet.

_Très_ intéressant. Voilà qu'il faisait carrément des sons maintenant.

Le lit oscilla sous lui et le monde de Drago se mit à pencher.

— Argh, se plaignit-il, comme son estomac commençait à tanguer. Arrête ça. Méchant lit. Reste tranquille.

Ce satané lit lui donnait mal à la tête.

— Malefoy ? demanda le lit.

C'était plus un chuchotement, vaguement effrayé – ce qui était logique puisqu'un lit ne devrait pas être capable de parler et qu'il en était sûrement conscient. Le lit avait au moins suffisamment d'intelligence pour se rendre compte de ça.

— Chhhhhhhhhut, chuchota Drago à son tour. Je dors.

— Heu…

_Franchement_. A l'oreille, ce satané lit semblait sceptique. Le culot ! C'était à Drago de se plaindre. Il était fatigué et avait besoin de se reposer et ce stupide lit essayait de le perturber en lui parlant et en le taquinant avec des _tétons_. Vraiment _pas poli_.

Le lit oscilla à nouveau et Drago grogna, avant de hoqueter de surprise parce que ses biceps étaient agrippés - _par quoi_ ? Drago aurait donné cher pour le savoir – et il fut soulevé dans les airs. Il fut distrait par un étrange bruit d'éclaboussures tandis qu'il luttait pour obliger ses paupières désobéissantes à s'ouvrir. Quand il y parvint finalement, ce fut pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux verts et une masse de cheveux noirs et mal coiffés qui encadrait un visage pâle.

— Bon sang, s'étrangla Drago.

Il fixa son lit qui, en dépit de toute logique, ressemblait suspicieusement à Harry Potter. Un Harry Potter nu et mouillé.

— Tu as l'air…

Drago contempla un instant Potter, son regard déconcerté, sa bouche ouverte et son air bête.

— Authentique, conclut-il.

Drago balaya du regard les mains de l'autre, qui maintenaient toujours fermement ses biceps, ses bras qui semblaient plaisamment forts et longs, et la poitrine nue de Potter pourvue de tétons qui, Drago s'en rappelait, étaient plutôt succulents. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres pleines et humides, que la lumière des bougies rendait brillantes, et qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

— Je suis un putain de génie, dit Drago, épaté.

Il venait d'être frappé d'un éclair de lucidité et avait réalisé qu'il était impossible pour les lits de parler et de trembler et d'avoir des tétons, _à moins_ qu'ils n'aient été Métamorphosés et Enchantés. C'était la seule explication rationnelle. Même si Drago ne se rappelait pas avoir Métamorphosé son lit en Harry Potter ; il ne se rappelait même pas où il avait laissé sa baguette – certainement pas dans sa main, en tout cas. En fait, il ne se rappelait que très peu de choses de cette soirée. Il savait qu'il avait été dans un pub, où il avait essayé un certain nombre de cocktails intéressants, décorés avec des tranches de citron et des parapluies roses. Ils avaient l'air assez inoffensifs, et Drago en avait bu pas mal avant de décider qu'il était temps de rentrer se coucher et qu'il prenne le chemin de la maison. Il se rappelait avoir conclu (très logiquement, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas ivre) qu'il était impossible de marcher de Londres jusque dans le Wiltshire et, en conséquent, s'était décidé à Transplaner.

C'était la dernière chose dont il se rappelait. Sauf qu'il y avait d'autres images qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Potter était présent dans chacune d'entre elles, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi inhabituel que Drago l'aurait souhaité. Des visions de Harry Potter (généralement nu et parfois attaché) aimaient à s'infiltrer dans le cerveau de Drago à divers moment inopportuns. Une image en particulier, de Potter étendu sur le lit de Drago, un regard enjôleur et un large sourire étirant ses traits, s'imposa à son esprit. C'était clairement une image récente. Elle avait assailli son esprit avec un manque de courtoisie totale il n'y avait pas longtemps, peut-être seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Drago avait cheminé sans but dans les rues désertes, il avait pensé à la maison et à son lit, et puis à Potter dans son lit, et enfin à lui-même dans son lit avec Potter, et cela avait d'une façon ou d'une autre résulté en _cela_. Il avait dû Transplaner directement dans son lit et là, très ingénieusement et sans baguette (ce qui était techniquement impossible, mais cela ne faisait que prouver le génie de Drago) Métamorphosé son lit en un portrait craché d'Harry Potter.

Il aurait voulu se rappeler l'incantation qu'il avait utilisée. Il aurait pu la breveter, la vendre et faire fortune. Cela dit, ça pouvait attendre. Il possédait déjà une fortune, mais il n'avait jamais possédé Potter.

Drago lutta pour parvenir à bouger ses mains, ce qu'il réussit à faire après quelques essais (elles semblaient avoir été coincées dans un endroit chaud et mouillé, mais Drago n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour s'inquiéter de ça). Fasciné, Drago étendit ses doigts sur la poitrine de Potter, cette poitrine tiède et ferme et bien trop merveilleusement foutue pour être réelle. Cela devait faire partie de la Métamorphose : le Potter nu était parfait car c'était ainsi que Drago l'avait voulu. Après tout, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de à quoi ressemblait le corps nu du véritable Potter. Un regard furtif sur sa silhouette de dos était tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir au travail. Potter et lui travaillaient dans des départements différents et ils n'étaient pas exactement en excellent termes. Ils n'étaient pas en termes du tout, en fait. Mais ça n'avait plus la moindre importance car maintenant que Drago avait magiquement recréé un Potter sans défauts, il n'avait plus besoin de la version traditionnelle : hautaine, et pourvue de vêtements !

La peau de Potter était comme de la soie sous les doigts de Drago, qu'il fit courir sur ses pectoraux et ses mamelons, avant de remonter vers le visage de Potter, dont il effleura les lèvres du pouce.

— Perfection, soupira-t-il, profondément impressionné par sa création.

— Heu, fit Potter.

Drago eut un petit rire heureux. Il avait entendu Potter dire _heu_ un nombre incalculable de fois. _Epatant_. Il avait même réussi à doter son Potter Métamorphosé du véritable lexique de Potter. Ca ne devait marcher que parce que le vocabulaire de Potter était pitoyablement limité.

Poser ses lèvres sur celles de Potter aurait été la suite logique, mais ses bras étaient toujours bloqués par Potter et Drago ne pouvait se pencher suffisamment. Il se débattit pour se libérer, mais apparemment Potter était un peu trop bien réussi car, juste comme le vrai Potter, il fallait qu'il se montre pénible et refuse de coopérer, empêchant Drago d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Décidant que la diversion était la meilleure des tactiques, il glissa ses mains plus bas et pinça les tétons de Potter entre le pouce et l'index. Avec un glapissement surpris (il faudrait régler ça si Drago voulait vendre son invention) la prise de Potter se relâcha et Drago put se coller sans effort à lui.

L'étrange bruit d'éclaboussures le perturba à nouveau. Pourquoi tout était-il donc si mouillé ?

— Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu… _Seigneur_ ! s'étrangla Potter comme l'entrejambe de Drago entrait en contact avec quelque chose de dur, chaud et – Drago se tortilla un peu – oh, _long_.

Parfait. Non seulement Potter était bien équipé, mais il était déjà dur pour lui. La gloire et la fortune souriaient à Drago. Cela dit, Potter pas.

— Malefoy ! répéta-t-il sur ce ton de reproche qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui, à chaque fois, excitait Drago comme si ses oreilles étaient directement reliées à son sexe. Tu es…

— Sur le point de t'embrasser, finit Drago pour lui, en se penchant en avant.

Les yeux de Potter s'élargirent de façon comique, et ses mains agrippèrent à nouveau les biceps de Drago, mais celui-ci se montra plus rapide. Avec un gémissement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les goûtant de la pointe de sa langue avant d'aspirer la lèvre inférieure de Potter dans sa bouche. Les vagues sons d'incrédulité et de protestation ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde et il continua à mordiller et lécher la chair délicieuse. Le hoquet surpris de Potter ne fit que l'aider : Drago en profita pour passer sa langue entre les lèvres de sa victime.

— Mmmm, émit Potter.

Drago ne savait si c'était un son de plaisir ou de dégoût, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, Potter n'était qu'un objet enchanté. Drago s'en fichait bien de savoir si l'objet aimait être embrassé, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que lui aimait embrasser _l'objet_. La bouche de Potter était encore meilleure que ses mamelons, et Drago ne pouvait s'arrêter d'explorer cette douceur avec sa langue.

— Mmmph, protesta Potter, et il réussit à repousser Drago.

— Bon sang ! grogna Drago. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Il enchaîna rapidement après sa question car Potter avait l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose de stupide :

— Je t'ai fabriqué, Potter, et maintenant, je vais te sauter.

Drago pointa un doigt menaçant vers le visage choqué de Potter.

— Ne bouge pas.

Etonnamment, cela fonctionna et Potter s'immobilisa, fixant Drago avec une expression stupide qui lui était caractéristique.

— Beaucoup mieux, félicita Drago, satisfait. J'aime te voir rester bouche bée comme un idiot comme ça. Très convaincant. Ca donne vraiment de l'aucenth de l'auth-ent-icité.

Drago se racla la gorge. Génial, voilà qu'il bégayait. Il agita un doigt sous le visage de Potter qui devenait de plus en plus flou.

— Pas bouger, ordonna-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Potter.

— Mmm. Gentil lit, gémit-il en faisant pleuvoir des baisers légers sur la bouche et la mâchoire de Potter (mouillées, mouillées, mouillées. Pourquoi tout était-il donc aussi mouillé ?) avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres plus bas et de se concentrer sur la tâche de lécher les nombreuses gouttelettes d'eau qui parsemaient le délicieux cou de Potter.

— Tu m'as _fabriqué _? demanda Potter.

Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta et sa voix était un grondement qui venait de sa gorge – cette gorge que Drago léchait et embrassait avec un dévouement absolu.

— Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour avoir une crise existentielle, marmonna-t-il contre la peau de Potter. Mais oui, tu étais mon lit et je t'ai métamorphosé en Harry Potter. Maintenant comporte-toi en lit et tais-toi.

Il y eut une longue pause.

— Je suis un lit ?

— En effet. Un lit avec de très jolies oreilles, ajouta Drago en se hissant jusque-là et en aspirant un des lobes dans sa bouche.

— Et, heu, pourquoi est-ce que tu as transformé ton lit en moi ?

Drago soupira, suçotant paresseusement le lobe de l'oreille de Potter. Merlin, son lit était un tel _bavard_ !

— Parce que je suis un _génie_.

— D'accord. Evidemment.

— Tu es mouillé, reprocha Drago.

Même les cheveux de Potter étaient mouillés. Cela dit, ils sentaient bons, propres et doux, ils invitaient Drago à y enfouir son nez et à inspirer cette odeur qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

— Ca ne fait pas partie de ton sort ?

— C'était imprévu, c'est tout.

Drago soupira à nouveau, enfouissant son nez plus profondément encore dans les cheveux qui sentaient si bons.

— Je crois que je suis un peu éméché, confessa-t-il très doucement.

— Oh, non, sûrement pas.

La voix de Potter était aussi scandalisée qu'il se devait. Franchement, en tant que lit, il devait bien savoir que Drago buvait rarement. Bon vieux lit. Drago déposa un baiser affectueux sur la tempe de Potter.

— Est-ce que tu respires mes cheveux ? demanda Potter.

A nouveau, il avait l'air effrayé.

— Ca sent bon. Tu sens bon. Je parie que tu sens meilleur que Potter.

Si le vrai Potter sentait aussi bon que cela, c'était vraiment injuste. Il n'était pas possible que Potter soit aussi agréable à regarder, qu'il sente aussi bon, et qu'il ne soit pas à Drago. Et, oh Merlin, qu'il ait si bon _goût_. Drago gémit tandis qu'il pressait des baisers mouillés et désordonnés sur la tempe et la joue de Potter, cheminant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il était juste sur le point de lui rouler le patin du siècle quand une main se posa sur son visage et l'arrêta.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago concentra son attention sur les yeux trop verts de Potter.

— Tu es censé rester tranquille, réprimanda-t-il.

— J'ai bien peur de faire une crise existentielle et d'avoir quelques autres questions.

Drago gémit, et chouina même peut-être un peu. Franchement, l'idée de vendre l'incantation n'allait jamais marcher. Qui voudrait acheter un produit aussi pinailleur ?

— Je promets que je ne bougerais plus après.

Potter le regardait avec une mine honnête. _Yeurk_. Le truc était carrément en train de _négocier_. Décidément trop authentique, ce putain de lit.

— _Très bien_. Quoi ? demanda Drago en faisant une moue.

Pour se réconforter, il appuya sa joue plus fort contre la main de Potter, transformant le geste en caresse. Le regard de Potter vola jusqu'à sa main, avant de lentement revenir à Drago.

— Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'avais – si génialement, bien sûr – transformé en Potter ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser cet _incroyable_ pouvoir pour faire quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi Potter ?

Drago souffla.

— Tu n'es qu'un lit. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

— Mais je suis un lit qui…

Potter eut un petit rire incrédule avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

— Un lit qui a l'intention d'être vraiment très gentil et très coopératif si tu réponds à mes questions.

Drago soupesa ses options. Le lit était particulièrement pénible mais ses promesses semblaient, et bien, _prometteuses_. Et très certainement, il n'y avait pas de mal à dire la vérité à un lit. C'était son lit, après tout, et il était peu probable qu'il se mette à se balader et à raconter à tout le monde les secrets de Drago.

— D'accord.

Il hocha la tête avant de se pencher en avant. Son visage était si proche de Potter que leurs nez se touchaient. Potter battit des paupières, ses yeux s'élargissant, mais il resta tranquille.

— Tu vois, Potter est vraiment un enfoiré, chuchota Drago.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui ! affirma Drago avec véhémence. Il ne m'aime pas du tout. En fait, je crois qu'il me déteste.

Drago baissa encore davantage la voix, ouvrant à peine la bouche.

— A cause de tout le truc avec les Mangemorts. Ce qui est franchement incorrect de sa part, parce que c'était il y a des années. Il est censé être un grand héros, et tout le monde arrête pas de répéter à quel point il est bon et noble, mais, entre toi et moi ? C'est un enfoiré, mesquin et inaccessible à la pitié.

Le lit le regardait fixement.

— Je vois. Heu, et tu as transformé ton lit en Potter parce que… ?

— Ben, pour le sauter, évidemment.

Merlin, c'était dur d'avoir une conversation sensée avec un lit ! Drago secoua la tête avec exaspération, frottant son nez contre Potter, ce faisant. Celui-ci émit un son étranglé.

— Heu, et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux sauter un enfoiré mesquin et inaccessible à la pitié ? demanda-t-il, la respiration courte.

— Franchement, tu n'es pas une lumière, toi, hein ?

— Je suis un lit, tu te rappelles ?

— Je jure, le premier truc que je fais demain, j'en achète un nouveau.

Drago soupira mais il s'expliqua néanmoins.

— Je ne veux pas sauter le Potter qui est un enfoiré mesquin et inaccessible à la pitié, je veux sauter un Potter qui soit heu, pas un enfoiré, gentil et accessible à la pitié. Et puisqu'il n'existe clairement pas, j'ai dû le fabriquer.

— Ah, évidemment. C'est tout à fait logique.

Potter s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Et c'est tout ce que tu veux… le sauter ?

— Oui !

Drago fronça les soucils.

— En fait, non. Je veux le sauter de nombreuses, nombreuses, nombreuses fois. De nombreuses différentes manières.

— Hmm.

Potter pencha la tête de côté. Cela le rendait étrangement mignon, et Drago lui sourit stupidement, essayant futilement de s'empêcher d'agir si idiotement.

— Je dirais que tu as un truc pour Potter, conclut le lit.

— Oh, tu pourrais parier ton petit matelas grinçant là-dessus, que j'ai un _truc_ pour lui.

Drago eut un regard obscène et pressa son entrejambe contre Potter, en roulant des hanches de façon suggestive. Potter eut un hoquet avant de rougir vivement.

— Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, roucoula Drago avant de cligner des yeux et de secouer la tête avec véhémence, horrifié par son comportement.

Il était peut-être un peu plus éméché qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

— Par _truc_, dit Potter, la respiration haletante, je voulais dire _faible_. Tu as un faible pour lui. Bon sang, c'est…

Potter gigotait sous lui, essayant indéniablement d'échapper à la pression contre son sexe. Ou peut-être de l'intensifier. Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago s'en fichait ; il avait une horrible accusation à réfuter.

— Je n'ai pas un faible pour lui ! s'écria-t-il, scandalisé. Ce n'est pas un quelconque _faible_ stupide. Putain, je suis carrément amoureux de lui !

L'exclamation passionnée fut suivie par un hoquet horrifié. Il pressa ses deux mains contre la bouche grande ouverte de Potter.

— Mais nous ne pouvons pas dire ça à voix haute, chuchota-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être entendu.

Drago plongea dans le regard choqué de Potter.

— C'est un secret. _Chhhhhut_ !

Potter était tellement immobile que Drago eut peur de l'avoir accidentellement étouffé. Après tout, ses mains étaient pressées sur la bouche de Potter, et son nez écrasait le sien, alors ce n'était pas une pensée si irrationnelle que ça. Il ôta aussitôt sa tête et ses mains, et observa précautionneusement le visage de Potter.

— Tu es vivant ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Les lits ne peuvent pas mourir, hein ?

Potter secoua lentement la tête.

— Bien, sourit Drago, soulagé. Et maintenant, tu veux bien te tenir tranquille et me laisser gentiment te sauter ?

Potter cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. Juste une… seconde.

Potter tendit la main de côté, et Drago fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce dont un lit pouvait bien avoir besoin.

La seconde suivante, Potter pointait une baguette sur le front de Drago.

_Putain_.

— Tu es un méchant lit, accusa Drago, submergé par la déception. Tu es un enfoiré mesquin et inaccessible à la pitié, juste comme le vrai Potter.

— On dirait bien, répondit Potter, juste avant que le picotement du sortilège se répande dans le corps de Drago, de son front jusqu'à son estomac.

Il ferma les yeux très fort. Si le lit l'avait transformé en crapaud, il préférait autant ne pas voir ça.

La main de Potter était à nouveau sur sa joue et Drago se laissa aller contre cette chaleur, même si le lit-Potter était clairement un être maléfique.

— Hé, ouvre les yeux, dit doucement Potter. Tout va bien ; c'était juste un Sort de Sobriété.

_Un Sort de Sobriété_. L'esprit de Drago fit écho aux mots sans les comprendre. Il ouvrit les yeux avec précaution et loucha en direction de Potter. Etrangement, il avait l'air plus net, comme si sa vision était mieux réglée. Et pas seulement Potter, mais tout ce qui l'entourait semblait plus clair. La brume qui enveloppait son esprit – et dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'alors – se dissipait lentement. Drago prit conscience de son environnement, l'incompréhension remplaçant le sentiment d'être nauséeux.

Il était dans une salle de bains. Et non pas sa salle de bains, mais une qui lui était complètement inconnue. Pire encore, il était dans une satanée baignoire. Une baignoire qui était pleine d'eau, de mousse, et de Potter tout nu. Et _pire_ encore, il était complètement habillé, trempé, et à califourchon sur Potter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago avant de réaliser que le visage de Potter était bien trop près.

Il essaya de se redresser, et y réussit, mais malheureusement, Potter se souleva également et prit une position assise confortable, avec Drago sur ses genoux.

— J'habite ici.

Potter avait l'air amusé et ses bras étaient enroulés autour de Drago.

Celui-ci aurait dû lutter pour se libérer, mais ses membres désobéissants refusaient de bouger ; ils devaient être sous le choc.

— Tu habites dans une salle de bains ? demanda Drago, gagnant du temps ;

— Je me lave dans ma salle de bains ; j'habite dans mon appartement. La question est : qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?

— Ca, au moins, c'est évident.

Drago redressa son dos et jeta un regard noir à Potter.

— Tu m'as drogué et kidnappé. Et tu es en train de profiter de moi sexuellement. Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je _vais_ t'assigner en justice.

Drago était relativement sûr de sa théorie, mais son absence de panique à l'idée d'être kidnappé et agressé sexuellement pas Potter était perturbante.

— Et comment au juste ai-je réussi à faire ça depuis mon bain ?

Potter, l'enfoiré, avait toujours l'air amusé. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Potter fut plus rapide.

— Tu es apparu ici, sur moi, sorti de nulle part avec un _pop_. Est-ce que cette description te rappelle quelque chose ?

La gorge de Drago s'assécha comme il enregistrait les mots et les évènements de la soirée.

Oh, _merde_. Il se rappelait avoir essayé de Transplaner et s'être concentré fort sur le Manoir Malefoy, songeant à combien ce serait merveilleux de se blottir dans son lit, et puis ensuite à quel point ce serait génial de se blottir dans son lit avec Potter, et ensuite il s'était concentré sur Potter et il avait… Transplané. Merde, merde, merde. Il avait Transplané directement dans la baignoire de Potter.

— Merlin ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ? s'écria-t-il alors que la panique le submergeait finalement avec une soudaineté étourdissante. Ton appartement n'est pas protégé ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage ? Tu es malade ?

— Oui, c'est _moi_ qui ai un problème, bien sûr, asséna Potter. Je pensais que l'appartement _était_ protégé. Pour ce que ça vaut, Transplaner en dépit de ça est quand même un exploit. Les protections t'ont laissé pénétrer sans aucune résistance.

Les lèvres de Potter frémirent.

— Peut-être que je devrais suivre leur exemple.

Drago cligna des yeux. Potter le fixait, les paupières à moitié fermées et les lèvres entrouvertes et quand Drago, gêné, bougea, il sentit quelque chose de distinctement dur contre son ventre. Bon sang, à quoi Potter était-il en train de jouer ? A coup sûr il ne voulait pas vraiment… La mémoire revint brusquement à Drago. Il se rappela avoir été allongé sur Potter, l'embrassant, le léchant, le touchant ; la saveur de Potter était encore présente sur ses lèvres, il pouvait toujours sentir ses cheveux si délicatement parfumés. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Les yeux verts au regard choqué de Potter se matérialisèrent devant lui. Il avait posé des questions et Drago avait babillé joyeusement, croyant que Potter était son lit. Il se rappelait l'avoir dévoré du regard et avoir expliqué, disant des choses stupides comme…

_Ce n'est pas un quelconque faible stupide. Putain, je suis carrément amoureux de lui !_

Oh, merde. Des frissons glacés parcoururent Drago ; il gelait dans ses vêtements mouillés qui entravaient ses mouvements. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était fixer Potter avec incrédulité.

— Malefoy ? insista-t-il, se rapprochant, comme si – _Merlin_ – comme s'il comptait l'embrasser.

— Dégage de moi ! s'étrangla Drago comme la gêne le submergeait.

Il avait dit à Potter ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, putain ! Il avait fait étalage de sentiments qu'il essayait si fort de refouler. Et maintenant Potter se _moquait_ de lui. Le ridiculisait en faisant semblant de vouloir Drago, lui aussi. Ou peut-être qu'il pensait juste pouvoir exploiter la confession de Drago et y gagner un coup facile. Oh, qui donc savait ce que Potter avait en tête ? Et qui donc s'en souciait ? Il fallait que Drago se sorte de là.

— Je croyais que tu voulais me sauter ?

Potter, constata Drago, n'avait aucune vergogne. L'incroyable culot qu'il avait. A agir comme si Drago allait sauter sur cette chance comme un idiot.

— Tu t'es trompé. J'étais ivre. En fait, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.

Merde. Il aurait dû nier ses souvenirs immédiatement ; Potter ne le croirait jamais maintenant.

— Je peux t'aider à te souvenir, déclara Potter sans se laisser démonter.

Avant que Drago puisse répliquer, Potter écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Pendant quelques merveilleuses secondes, Drago oublia tout et répondit sans arrière-pensée au baiser de Potter, avec un gémissement. La langue de Potter glissa dans sa bouche, et Drago pencha la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Quand Potter entoura fermement les hanches de Drago de ses mains, descendant pour caresser ses fesses, l'angoisse lui fit recouvrer ses esprits.

Horrifié, il repoussa Potter et rompit le baiser, avant de s'essuyer la bouche du dos de la main pour montrer à l'autre à quel point il le dégoûtait.

— Beurk. C'était _horrible_, cracha-t-il.

Un éclair d'incertitude apparut dans les yeux de Potter, mais disparut rapidement.

— Vraiment ? Peut-être qu'on devrait réessayer.

Potter se laissa aller vers lui et Drago hésita l'espace d'un instant avant de parvenir à se reculer. Potter l'enlaçait toujours fermement ; c'était terriblement perturbant.

— Lâche-moi immédiatement. Je veux partir, dit-il avec autant de détermination qu'il pouvait en rassembler.

Faisant la moue, Potter relâcha sa prise. Sa voix était sérieuse quand il reprit la parole :

— En vérité, je crois qu'on devrait parler, Malefoy, parce que je…

Le mot _parler_ fit voir rouge à Drago. Il avait parlé suffisamment pour cette nuit. Il ignora le blabla de Potter et posa les yeux sur la baguette que l'autre avait toujours dans sa main. S'il parvenait à la lui arracher, il pourrait peut-être Transplaner. Les protections Anti-Transplanage de Potter étaient clairement de mauvaise qualité. Drago était passé à travers une fois, il pouvait le refaire.

Il lança sa main en avant et arracha la baguette à Potter à la vitesse de la lumière. L'image de sa chambre apparut clairement devant ses yeux tandis que le monde s'assombrissait et que Drago se concentrait pour se propulser vers l'avant. Il entendit le cri de surprise de Potter et il sentit des doigts forts s'agripper à son avant-bras. Une nuée multicolore assaillit sa vision tandis qu'il se débattait sauvagement pour échapper à la prise de Potter. Il libéra son bras, mais la baguette lui échappa. Il eut une seconde de surprise avant que la douleur n'attaque sa tête, et ensuite, étonnamment, son derrière.

Drago chercha sa respiration et ouvrit les yeux.

La vue de la porte d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy allégea son cœur, en dépit du fait qu'il avait apparemment perdu son équilibre et était tombé sur les fesses. Toutes choses considérées, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Même si ce n'était pas parfait, il était bien plus près de la destination visée que la dernière fois.

* * *

**NdT: **la suite est d'ores et déjà traduite, je la publierai bientôt, promis.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**-Deuxième partie -**

_La vue de la porte d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy allégea son cœur, en dépit du fait qu'il avait apparemment perdu son équilibre et était tombé sur les fesses. Toutes choses considérées, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Même si ce n'était pas parfait, il était bien plus près de la destination visée que la dernière fois._

Le vent froid lui glaçait les os et Drago sauta sur ses pieds, désagréablement conscient de dégouliner d'eau du bain, et d'être plutôt dépourvu de baguette. Il aurait voulu savoir où elle se trouvait ; ça l'aurait moins préoccupé s'il était parvenu à voler celle de Potter. En jurant et marmonnant pour lui-même, il se précipita vers le Manoir, soulagé que les protections le reconnaissent et le laissent passer. Il poussa la porte lourde et massive et la laissa claquer derrière lui. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, et pas seulement parce qu'il était mouillé et gelé. Il se rendait très bien compte qu'il avait complètement merdé. Il ne voyait pas comment arranger la situation. Sa confession à Potter n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter le Manoir. Il lui faudrait rester cloîtré ici pour toujours. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se trouver à nouveau face à Potter, pas quand celui-ci savait quelque chose de si horriblement embarrassant sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de Transplaner alors qu'il était ivre ?

Malheureux et gelé, Drago monta les escaliers, se débarrassant de ses vêtements en même temps. Il avait besoin d'une douche, une douche brûlante pour réchauffer son corps transi. Ou une douche gelée pour se débarrasser de cette fichue érection qui refusait de partir toute seule. Putain de Potter, fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit nu et mouillé, et horriblement parfait ?

Les bougies s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes quand Drago s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il retira son caleçon trempé, le dernier vêtement qu'il avait sur le dos, et le jeta avec colère à travers la pièce, manquant de peu le grand lit à baldaquin. Drago gratifia le lit d'un regard noir, plein de reproche, et prit le chemin de la salle de bains, se décidant pour une douche absolument bouillante, et peut-être la noyade.

_Pop_.

Au son fort reconnaissable d'un Transplanage, Drago se figea. Evidemment, l'univers tout entier conspirait contre lui et refusait de le laisser tranquillement planifier sa mort.

Il aurait souhaité ne pas être nu et désarmé. Il se retourna lentement, déterminé à jeter un regard mauvais à l'intrus, mais sa mâchoire manqua se décrocher en voyant Potter, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, nu si ce n'était pour une petite serviette blanche passée autour de ses hanches. Merlin, ça faisait tout de même un joli tableau. De façon assez embarrassante, le sexe de Drago tressaillit, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et Potter fixa son entrejambe avec insistance.

Résistant à l'envie de se couvrir de ses mains – ce qui, de toute façon, dans sa condition actuelle, n'aurait pas marché – Drago parvint à refermer la bouche.

Potter prit le temps de le regarder tout son content, avant de relever la tête et de lui sourire. Il émit un claquement de langue réprobateur.

— Pas bon, pas bon du tout ces protections, Malefoy. Pénétrer tes défenses s'est révélé honteusement simple.

Sale con stupide avec ses sales sous-entendus stupides. Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de conserver un semblant de dignité et agissant comme s'il n'était pas impressionné par l'intrusion de Potter. Les protections du Manoir Malefoy auraient dû être impénétrables.

— Dégage de chez moi immédiatement, Potter.

— Non, répondit l'autre sans se troubler. La seule façon dont tu peux m'éviter, c'est de Transplaner à nouveau. Et…

Le regard de Potter balaya le corps nu de Drago, s'arrêtant sur son sexe.

— Et bien, c'est plutôt _dur_… à faire sans baguette.

Drago en grogna de frustration.

— Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Il leva les mains comme Potter s'apprêtait à répondre.

— Non, laisse-moi deviner. Tu as soudainement réalisé que mes sentiments étaient réciproques et que tu n'aimerais rien mieux que de me sauter. Epargne ta salive, Potter, ça prend pas, alors dégage.

Potter se mordit la lèvre.

— En fait, je suis ici pour te rendre ta baguette.

Potter leva la main, et d'un mouvement brusque du poignet fit siffler la baguette dans l'air. Quelques étincelles échappèrent à sa pointe, illuminant brièvement la pièce de leur lueur rougeoyante.

— Oh.

Drago fronça les sourcils. C'était pour ça que Potter avait pu passer les protections ; il avait Transplané avec la baguette de Drago. Connard.

— Tu l'as laissée tomber dans ma salle de bains, clarifia inutilement Potter.

— D'accord.

La mâchoire crispée, Drago avança de quelques pas pour se saisir de la baguette, déterminé à ne pas remercier Potter. Elle était presque à portée de sa main quand Potter la retira brusquement et la cacha derrière son dos.

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! explosa Drago, furieux. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie pour tes petits jeux débiles.

— Il me semble juste que je devrais avoir le droit à quelque chose à la place.

Potter lui souriait joyeusement.

— Va te faire. C'est ma baguette. Tu es obligé de me la rendre.

— Celui qui la trouve, c'est celui qui…

Salopard effronté.

— Pas de nouveau, gémit Drago. Comme tu veux, Potter. J'en achèterai une nouvelle, comme j'ai fait la dernière fois.

Potter pencha la tête de côté et Drago maudit ses pensées absurdes qui lui murmuraient que Potter avait l'air absolument adorable.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas entendre ma requête d'abord ? demanda-t-il ? J'imagine que dois bien l'aimer, ta baguette. Ça fait un moment que tu l'as maintenant.

Drago ferma les yeux brièvement, malheureux parce que Potter avait raison. Drago aimait sa baguette ; elle avait été faite sur commande, juste pour lui, parce que Ollivander avait refusé de vendre des baguettes à la famille Malefoy.

Jetant un regard triste à la baguette, Drago ravala sa fierté et acquiesça.

— Très bien. Mais si tu dis que tu veux parler, je te jette dehors à mains nues.

Potter lui jeta un regard faussement enchanté.

— Hmm. _Tentant_. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Drago inclina la tête, indiquant à Potter de continuer.

Potter eut un sourire béat.

— Je veux te payer à dîner.

Un espoir traître enfonça ses griffes dans la poitrine de Drago, comme une bête vicieuse. Il s'arrêta de respirer, espérant l'étouffer.

— Tu peux commander quelque chose aux Trois Balais et me le faire livrer. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Drago tendit la main.

— Maintenant rends-moi ma baguette.

Potter eut un regard cinglant.

— Je veux t'emmener dîner quelque part.

— Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour deux requêtes. Tu n'avais droit qu'à une.

— C'est la même requête, Malefoy. Juste simplifiée, pour que tu comprennes mieux.

— Non, juste altérée pour améliorer ta formulation malheureuse. Je suis désolé, Potter, ton plan ingénieux a échoué. Je ne peux toutefois pas t'aider. Maintenant, rends ma baguette et rentre pleurer chez toi.

Il eut un sourire méprisant et ajouta :

— Il va falloir que tu marches, par contre parce que ma Cheminée est en panne, mentit-il.

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécirent, sa posture confiante se faisant moins assurée.

— J'ai une expression pour toi, Malefoy. Ça s'appelle _avoir l'avantage_. Et en l'occurrence, c'est moi qui l'ai. Pas de dîner, pas de baguette. Alors arrête tes idioties.

Drago avait une envie pas possible de taper hystériquement du pied.

— Alors c'est comme ça que le grand Harry Potter obtient ses rendez-vous ? Par du _chantage_ ? Comme c'est décevant.

Potter lui jeta un regard noir.

— En réalité, c'est une méthode à laquelle je me résigne que lorsque mon rancard potentiel Transplane dans ma baignoire, se jette sur moi, me dit qu'il est amoureux de moi avant de disparaître en refusant de me parler.

Drago fit la grimace. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse répondre à cela. Le mot _amoureux_ était difficile à entendre.

— J'étais ivre, dit-il doucement.

Le regard de Potter s'adoucit.

— Je sais. Je te demande juste une chance de te parler une fois où tu seras sobre et moins en colère. Et peut-être de te prouver que je ne suis pas un enfoiré mesquin et inaccessible à la pitié.

— Alors c'est un genre de défi pour toi ? Tu veux me prouver que j'ai tort ? Est-ce que je t'ai insulté ? railla Drago. Ou est-ce que tu as pitié de la pauvre petite chose éperdue d'amour pour toi ?

Drago grimaça à nouveau. Va chier, voilà qu'ils étaient en train de parler de ses sentiments. Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'il n'avait pas juste collé à son déni et continué à se défendre avec « j'étais ivre » ?

Potter renifla.

— Malefoy, avec ton attitude, la pitié est bien la dernière chose que tu inspires aux gens.

Drago renifla, pas certain de savoir s'il devait se sentir insulté ou soulagé. Il se décida pour un regard noir et ne répondit rien.

— Je suis simplement… _intéressé_.

Le regard de Potter cherchait à rencontrer celui de Drago.

— Très intéressé, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix basse.

Il regarda à nouveau vers l'entrejambe de Drago et dit :

— Très, très…

— Ca va, j'ai compris ! s'écria Drago. Pour l'amour de Dieu. C'est pas la peine de te comporter comme un obsédé.

Drago prit une grande respiration, réfléchissant. Potter avait envie de sexe – cela au moins était évident – surtout, avec sa serviette suspicieusement tendue comme cela. Potter ne _feignait_ pas le désir, mais Drago ne voulait pas un coup rapide juste pour satsifaire la curiosité de Potter, il voulait plus… Oh, par les couilles pendantes de Merlin, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de penser ça ? Potter l'avait rendu pire qu'une fille. Potter voulait baiser, Drago voulait baiser, où était son putain de problème ? Même s'ils ne se revoyaient plus jamais après ça, ce serait toujours plus que ce Drago aurait jamais osé espérer. Une telle pensée n'aurait pas dû le rendre malheureux. C'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour soudainement avoir des _valeurs_.

— Malefoy ?

La voix de Potter était douce.

— Marché conclu ?

Drago lui jeta un regard évaluateur.

— Non, décida-t-il.

De nouveaux plans tourbillonnaient furieusement dans son cerveau.

— Faut-il qu'on définisse à nouveau le sens de l'expression _avoir l'avantage_ ? Parce que j'ai toujours ta… _mmph !_

Heureusement, Potter se tût une fois que Drago eût bondi en avant, pris sa tête entre ses mains, et écrasé sa bouche contre la sienne. Le manque de réaction ne dura pas très longtemps, et Potter répondit au baiser avec avidité, gémissant contre la bouche de Malefoy, et enserrant sa taille de ses bras. La serviette passée sur ses hanches glissa au sol après un mouvement impatient, et Drago pressa son entrejambe contre Potter, leur tirant un hoquet de surprise à tous deux. Sans perdre de temps, il insinua une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Potter et les fit reculer vers son lit.

— Malefoy ! haleta Potter, la respiration coupée. Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Drago le saisit par les épaules et le força à s'allonger sur les draps de soie. Potter atterrit sur le dos avec un _omph_ de surprise. Ses cuisses s'étaient ouvertes en tombant, régalant Drago d'une vue sans obstacle sur son sexe, ses testicules et son anus – absolument parfaits. Voir le corps nu de Potter étalé sans pudeur sur le lit de Drago fit bouillir le désir dans son ventre. Il n'aurait rien aimé davantage que prendre ce sexe dans sa bouche et insérer ses doigts dans les reins de Potter, ou peut-être simplement s'enduire de lubrifiant et forcer cette ouverture à l'étroitesse diaboliquement tentante. A en juger par les yeux assombris de Potter, emplis de désir, et ses lèvres mouillées qui s'écartaient légèrement à chacune de ses respirations haletantes, il aurait été d'accord pour n'importe quoi. Mais Drago avait d'autres projets.

Il attrapa les genoux de Potter et le força à mettre ses jambes à plat, afin de pouvoir grimper par-dessus lui et enfourcher ses cuisses. Potter semblait trop choqué pour résister ; il se laissa manipuler comme une poupée, fixant Drago avec incompréhension.

— Et ceci est plus acceptable qu'un dîner parce que… ? demanda-t-il, frémissant parce que Drago faisait courir ses ongles sur la poitrine parfaite qui lui était si délicieusement offerte.

Merlin, elle était réellement parfaite. Encore davantage maintenant que Drago savait qu'il ne l'avait pas conjurée par magie. Son regard glissa vers le bas pour lui permettre d'inspecter le corps de Potter avec plus de minutie, cataloguant avec soin tout ce que ses yeux et ses mains rencontraient, pour le cas où il n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de voir cela.

D'une main qui ne tremblait pas, il laissa planer ses doigts au-dessus du sexe de Potter, un autre exemple de perfection qui jaillissait d'un écrin de boucles sombres, légèrement courbé vers le ventre de Potter. Un soupir infime échappa à ses lèvres quand Drago fit passer ses phalanges sur le dessous de son sexe, avant de le prendre en main fermement, et d'appuyer son pouce sur l'extrémité humide. Savourant la chaleur contre sa paume, Drago gratifia le sexe de Potter de plusieurs caresses fermes, salivant à l'idée de le prendre dans sa bouche. Potter essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Drago ne comprit pas un mot à ce charabia haletant. Il comprit par contre – à la façon dont ses hanches se projetaient vers l'avant, et dont tout son corps tremblait et se convulsait – que Potter ne tiendrait pas longtemps si Drago continuait comme ça.

A regret, il retira sa main et se penchant en avant, fixant le visage de Potter et laissant leurs sexes frotter l'un contre l'autre. Le regard vert de Potter s'assombrit avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et ne donne une secousse avec ses hanches, délogeant presque Drago de ses cuisses. La mâchoire crispée, Drago lutta contre le tourbillon de chaleur et de plaisir qui menaçait d'avoir raison de lui, et se força à se concentrer sur son but. Il voulait sourire, mais ce fut probablement une grimace à la place. Il repéra la baguette, mollement tenue par Potter. L'arracher à ses doigts tremblants fut un jeu d'enfant. Potter ne remarqua même pas que Drago avait pris la baguette, pas tant que Drago ne se fut pas ôté de lui, et qu'il n'ait arrêté de faire rouler ses hanches. Potter ouvrit les yeux devant la perte de contact, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur une moue désapprobatrice, mais la plainte qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler mourut sur ses lèvres quand son regard tomba sur l'extrémité de la baguette que Drago pointait tout droit sur son visage.

Les yeux rendus noirs de désir s'éclaircirent à une vitesse surprenante, et se remplirent d'un mélange de colère et de déception.

— D'accord, dit-il d'une voix résignée. Bien joué.

Drago sourit largement et s'autorisa un peu d'autosatisfaction.

— J'ai une expression pour toi, Potter. _Garder l'avantage_. Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

— Super, Malefoy. Tu as gagné. C'est bon, soupira Potter.

Il essaya de se lever mais Drago fit claquer sa langue et agita le poignet. La baguette dans sa main fit voler des étincelles en direction de la poitrine de Potter. Celui-ci serra les poings et se redressa sur ses coudes.

— Puis-je te faire remarquer que tu n'as pas de raison de me lancer un mauvais sort ? C'est toi qui t'es introduit dans mon appart et qui m'as sauté dessus.

La lèvre inférieure de Potter était pleine et rebondie, et Drago était partagé entre l'amusement devant sa moue renfrognée, et une envie irrépressible de prendre cette lèvre boudeuse entre ses dents et de la mordiller.

— Tu ne peux pas, l'informa-t-il.

Potter soupira.

— Malefoy, franchement. Tu ne vas pas me jeter de sort, alors est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement…

— Je ne vais pas ? demanda Drago.

Il leva les sourcils en feignant la surprise.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Une lueur dangereuse apparut dans ses yeux, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de frémir – agréablement – tandis que Potter énonçait sur le ton de l'évidence :

— Parce que cette baguette sera dans mes mains avant même que tu ais eu le temps de penser à une incantation.

Petit con arrogant. Drago serra les lèvres, observant sa posture rigide, et la façon dont les muscles de ses bras étaient contractés. Il avait l'air prêt à frapper d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était probable que Potter ne péchait pas par excès de confiance en lui, ce qu'il venait de dire était la pure vérité. Après tout, c'était un Auror, et la baguette de Drago n'était pas hors de sa portée.

— Je demande rectification, objecta Drago avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécirent tandis que Drago tournait lentement la baguette et en pressait la pointe contre sa paume, attendant que l'autre réagisse et lui arrache l'arme. Toutefois, Potter ne bougea pas, indubitablement déconcerté. Avec un sourire en coin, Drago lança un sortilège informulé qui recouvrit sa main d'un liquide transparent et épais. La ligne entre les sourcils de Potter s'accentua.

— Ce n'est pas un mauvais sort, dit-il.

— Quel sens de l'observation, renifla Drago avant d'envoyer sa baguette rouler au hasard sur le sol.

Potter la suivit du regard, mais il semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux de la paume de Drago pour très longtemps. Il ne fallut qu'une pression infime sur sa poitrine pour qu'il se rallonge avec obéissance, même s'il avait l'air complètement dérouté. Le maintenant sous son regard, Drago saisit dans sa main l'érection qui n'avait pas diminuée.

— Tu es totalement déséquilibré, hoqueta Potter, les yeux grand ouverts.

— Tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler, si tu comptes réellement sortir avec moi, répondit Drago d'un air grave.

Il commença à caresser Potter avec des mouvements fermes et bien maîtrisés. La respiration de celui-ci devint plus lente et plus profonde. Ses muscles abdominaux tremblaient tandis qu'il essayait sagement de ne pas donner de coups de reins contre la main de Drago.

— Alors tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda Potter.

— Ce n'est pas le problème. La question est : est-ce que _toi_ tu veux sortir avec _moi_ ?

Potter avait clairement des difficultés à former des pensées et des mots cohérents. Tout son corps tremblait à chaque nouvelle caresse de Drago.

— J'ai dit que je le voulais, pourquoi… ?

— Une autre chose que tu devrais savoir à propos de moi, continua Drago, c'est que je n'apprécie pas tellement que mes partenaires racontent n'importe quoi pendant le sexe.

Potter émit un petit gémissement de désarroi, soit parce qu'il voulait continuer à parler, soit parce que Drago avait lâché son sexe et s'était relevé sur ses genoux, et qu'il n'était plus en contact avec le corps de Potter.

— Seigneur ! s'écria Potter.

Ses yeux se remplirent de désir comme Drago avançait à genoux, enserrant sa taille de ses cuisses. Sa main passa derrière lui pour saisir à nouveau le sexe de Potter.

— Malefoy, fit-il dans un gémissement tremblant.

Ses mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les hanches de Drago. Celui-ci, attrapant ses bras pour conserver son équilibre, appuya le bout du sexe de Potter contre l'ouverture de son corps.

— Tu as quelque chose contre les préliminaires ?

Potter n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'il voulait repousser Drago, ou s'enfoncer en lui. Drago fit courir la pointe de son sexe contre ses fesses, jouant avec leurs nerfs à tous deux. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, et il dut secouer la tête pour voir Potter correctement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement devant l'expression médusée de celui-ci. Potter luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais ses cils battaient chaque fois que l'extrémité de son sexe effleurait l'anus de Drago.

— Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il.

Sa gorge était sèche et sa voix râpeuse. Potter frissonna et secoua la tête.

— C'est juste… J'aurais pu…

Les mains de Potter délaissèrent ses hanches et descendirent plus bas pour caresser ses fesses. Drago ferma les yeux et eut un gémissement approbateur.

— Je ne veux pas te faire mal, murmura Potter, et les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent tout grand.

— Une autre chose que tu devrais savoir sur moi, dit Drago en resserrant sa prise autour du sexe de l'autre, c'est que j'ai rien contre un peu de douleur avec mon plaisir.

Potter fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à ce moment-là Drago commença à descendre, les yeux fermés de concentration. La respiration haletante de Potter disparut derrière le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il luttait pour accepter l'intrusion. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été passif, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper autour du sexe de Potter, rendant la brûlure plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Décidé à obtenir un meilleur contrôle sur son corps, Drago se souleva un peu et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine de Potter, avant de se laisser lentement descendre sur son sexe, déterminer à le prendre entièrement en lui, et à s'inquiéter des conséquences plus tard.

La poitrine de Potter frémit sous ses paumes tandis que Drago arrivait en bas ; à nouveau, ses mains étaient sur ses hanches, le serrant fort.

_Je suis en train de coucher avec Potter_, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Le choc de cette pensée fit diminuer la brûlure de la pénétration. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et regarda, abasourdi, le visage rosi de Potter, et ses yeux sombres qui ne le voyaient pas. Il avait l'air comme figé sous Drago ; les infimes frémissements qui le parcouraient étaient la seule indication qu'il était en vie.

— Tu es tellement _serré_, souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque douloureux.

Ses hanches s'agitèrent légèrement. Cela avait dû être difficile pour lui de rester immobile.

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de te taire, fit Drago, les dents serrées.

Potter leva les yeux sur lui, clairement surpris, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser que Drago était là. Une ride se forma sur son front, et il caressa les hanches de Drago du bout des doigts.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, son expression devenant encore plus préoccupée.

Satané Potter avec sa sollicitude dégoulinante. Drago se força à ne pas se laisser bercer d'illusions. Potter faisait preuve de sollicitude envers tout et tout le monde ; ça ne voulait rien dire de spécial.

— A toi de me le dire.

Drago eut un sourire diabolique et roula des hanches.

— _Oh_, s'étrangla Potter.

Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Drago, sans ôter son regard de son visage. Heureux de son pouvoir, Drago recommença, cette fois se soulevant un peu avant de redescendre doucement. Ça faisait mal mais Drago savait que la douleur se transformerait en plaisir bientôt, alors il recommença, encore et encore, tandis que Potter tremblait et haletait sous lui, n'osant toujours pas bouger.

— Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de Drago.

— Moins de blabla, Potter. _Bouge_, ordonna Drago.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand Potter lui obéit immédiatement, et il appuya ses paumes plus fort contre sa poitrine. Potter saisit ses fesses entre ses mains et fit rouler ses hanches, expérimentant des angles différents et donnant des coups de reins peu profond, jusqu'à ce Drago crie, bien trop fort à son goût, et qu'un long « _Oui_ » lui échappe.

Il ferma les yeux et serra fort les lèvres, luttant contre le besoin irrésistible de crier son approbation. Potter semblait énorme en lui, le remplissant totalement, à chaque fois qu'il projetait ses hanches vers le haut. La brûlure était depuis longtemps oubliée, ne laissant que du plaisir dans son sillage. Se maintenant avec ses deux mains, Drago venait à sa rencontre, donnant autant qu'il recevait. Il ne voulait pas laisser Potter contrôler leur rythme, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Potter était _bon_, meilleur que Drago n'aurait osé l'espérer. A chaque coup de reins il trouvait sa prostate, la heurtant sans arrêt, faisant se mélanger des vagues de plaisir successives, qui menaçaient de submerger Drago.

Il perdit l'équilibre et sa main gauche glissa. Il attrapa l'avant-bras de Potter et se laissa aller au rythme de ses coups de reins, s'appuyant lourdement sur son bras droit qui était toujours sur la poitrine de Potter. La chaleur commençait à devenir trop forte, se répandant dans son corps et s'accumulant entre ses jambes. Le son mouillé de leurs corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre était noyé sous les gémissements affolés qui échappaient aux lèvres de Potter.

Incapable de continuer ainsi, Drago rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'autre. Ce fut un choc de découvrir que Potter le fixait, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses pupilles dilatées, ses cheveux collants à son front ruisselant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient à chaque coup, il essayait visiblement de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvenait pas.

— Tu es… dit-il.

Drago grimaça et contracta son corps autour de lui. Potter cria et rejeta la tête en arrière. Les veines de son cou s'étirèrent, se dessinant sous la peau rougie qui prenait une teinte plus sombre encore. Il projeta ses hanches vers le haut, s'enfonçant en Drago une fois, deux fois, avant que tout son corps se crispe et qu'il ne déverse en lui sa semence brûlante. Fasciné par ce spectacle, Drago lâcha son bras et prit son propre sexe dans sa main. Il gémit en se caressant.

Potter s'agitait toujours sous lui mais ses mouvements avaient perdu de leur puissance, il le laissait aller et venir lentement sur son sexe. Drago fit danser ses hanches et se crispa autour de l'intrusion en lui, bougeant sa main de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que ses caresses deviennent frénétiques, le besoin de jouir le submergeant. Rejetant la tête en arrière, Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se caressa jusqu'à l'extase. Ses muscles se tendirent pour de longues, intenses secondes, refusant de se relâcher. Continuant à osciller, il fit glisser sa paume humide sur son sexe encore quelques fois, le pressant, étalant son sperme, se régalant des délicieux frissons qui le parcouraient.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre sa respiration et immobiliser sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux, et fixa le plafond avant de redresser la tête et de regarder Potter pour, une fois de plus, le trouver en train de le contempler.

— Magnifique, dit-il avec révérence.

Drago se demanda si Potter finissait la pensée qu'il avait essayé d'articuler avant de jouir. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur attaqua ses joues tandis qu'il luttait pour ignorer le compliment. Mais Potter avait l'air si sincère qu'il était difficile de ne pas croire qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. L'envie irrépressible de se laisser tomber contre lui et de se reposer sur sa poitrine était dévastatrice, mais Drago trouva la force de rester assis droit. Il se tortilla, faisant glisser le sexe maintenant ramolli hors de lui ; cela le laissa avec une étrange sensation de vide.

Il essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière, la chair de poule gagnant sa peau. Potter caressait paresseusement ses cuisses, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Cela lui prit quelques essais, mais Drago réussit finalement à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Tu veux toujours qu'on sorte ensemble ?

— Seigneur, oui ! s'exclama aussitôt Potter et cette horrible sensation d'espoir recommença à perforer la poitrine de Drago.

Le cerveau de Potter se remit apparemment à fonctionner car son visage s'assombrit et il demanda :

— Est-ce que c'était censé me persuader du contraire ?

— Non, c'était censé te donner la seule chose que tu voulais.

Potter cligna des yeux et se releva soudain dans une brusque explosion d'énergie. Drago serait tombé si les bras de l'autre ne s'étaient pas enroulés d'eux-mêmes autour de sa taille, le retenant captif et le serrant beaucoup trop près de son corps. Drago soupira intérieurement ; il semblait qu'il soit condamné à être éternellement assis sur les genoux de Potter.

— Tu le dis comme si tu n'avais pas voulu ça.

Le visage de Potter était de nouveau plein de sollicitude. C'était dur de le regarder.

— Si ! s'empressa de répondre Drago. C'est juste…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda l'oreille de Potter.

— Et bien, j'ai pensé, au cas où ton soudain besoin de m'inviter à dîner soit une envie de m'accorder un coup par pitié, avant que tu puisses t'en aller la conscience tranquille, qu'on pourrait simplement en arriver directement là et sauter la case « faisons semblant de sortir ensemble ».

Un silence absolu accueillit les mots de Drago et, après un long moment à fixer l'oreille de Potter, il perdit patience et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air abasourdi.

— Est-ce que tu es toujours ivre ? demanda-t-il après un certain temps.

Drago lui jeta un regard mauvais.

— C'est toi qui as lancé le Sort de Sobriété. Tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point il est puissant.

— Laisse-moi poser ça à plat. Tu es contrarié parce que tu pensais que je voulais juste un coup, donc tu as décidé de m'accorder ce coup pour te débarrasser de moi, plutôt que simplement me dire de partir ?

— _Non_, protesta Drago. Je voulais savoir si tu changerais d'avis après qu'on ait couché ensemble. Et, bon, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient et je voulais savoir _maintenant_. Franchement, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu étais en train de me lorgner et de me dire que tu étais _intéressé_. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? Pour ce que j'en sais, après qu'un coup facile te soit pratiquement tombé dans les bras puis passé sous le nez, tu as juste voulu aller au bout des choses, alors tu t'es invité chez moi pour me persuader de coucher avec… _mmph !_

Les paroles de Drago furent étouffées par la bouche de Potter, soudainement pressée contre la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre au baiser et attrapa l'autre par les épaules pour le repousser, mais la langue de Potter effleura sa lèvre inférieure, et Drago hoqueta légèrement. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent, et ses mains l'attirèrent plus près. Le baiser, brutal au départ, ralentit et devint plus sensuel. Drago soupira et inclina la tête, certain qu'il ne se fatiguerait jamais des lèvres pleines et fermes de Potter contre les siennes, et de sa langue experte qui explorait sa bouche.

Potter captura délicatement la lèvre supérieure de Drago et la suçota doucement avant de se retirer.

— C'était quoi, ça ? demanda aussitôt Drago.

— Ca s'appelle un baiser.

Drago respira profondément, essayant de ne pas perdre patience. Potter avait l'air beaucoup trop amusé. Et infiniment embrassable, ce qui était dérangeant car Drago avec des choses à dire. Pas qu'il se rappelât ce qu'il avait voulut dire, mais il avait clairement était interrompu.

— Je ne te comprends pas, dit-il finalement.

Le visage de Potter était incrédule, mais après avoir secoué la tête avec perplexité, son regard s'adoucit.

— Tu as raison. Ma décision de te suivre ici et de t'inviter était brusque et motivée par…

Les yeux de Potter glissèrent sur le corps de Drago.

— Enfin, ça n'a pas plus d'importance maintenant. Parce que désormais j'ai d'autres raisons, plus sensées, pour te demander à nouveau : tu veux bien que je t'invite à dîner ?

— Et est-ce que cette raison serait par hasard un coup fabuleux ?

_Putain_. Drago avait voulu le dire d'une voix caressante, avec un regard appuyé et pleinement l'intention de flirter, mais ça sonnait presque comme s'il était en colère. Un coup fabuleux était une raison _très_ sensée de sortir avec quelqu'un. Le Sort de Sobriété de Potter ne devait pas avoir parfaitement fonctionné, ou alors Drago n'aurait pas eu ces scrupules déments.

— J'ai dit d'autres raisons. Au pluriel, fit doucement Potter.

Son regard était si chaleureux que Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux.

— Mais oui, c'est l'une d'entre elles.

Drago attendit aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, mais Potter n'offrit pas d'éclaircissements supplémentaires.

— Et ces autres raisons sont ? insista-t-il.

Il aurait voulu secouer Potter et extraire la moindre pensée qui traversait le cerveau de ce petit con.

— Impatient et _avide_, réprimanda Potter comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

— J'attendais des compliments, pas des insultes.

Se concentrant sur le vert des yeux de Potter, Drago essaya de faire de la Légilimencie sans baguette. Malheureusement, ça ne marcha pas. Le vert devint plus sombre comme les pupilles de Potter se dilataient et qu'il se penchait en avant, son souffle chaud frappant les lèvres de Drago.

— Tu. me… _fascines_, dit-il.

Il semblait avoir autant de difficultés à respirer que Drago lui-même.

Ça paraissait être une raison plutôt sensée, réfléchit Drago, pas encore tout à fait convaincu.

— De quelle façon ? insista-t-il.

Potter sourit :

— De toutes les façons imaginables.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Drago, le faisant frémir.

— Dis _oui_. Pour le dîner.

Même si une part de son esprit pédalait toujours pour trouver une quelconque excuse, Drago hocha la tête et ses lèvres articulèrent un _oui_ silencieux. Il fut récompensé par un autre baiser à la lenteur agonisante, et il mit ses peurs de côté, fondant sous les lèvres de Potter. Se retirant délicatement, Drago mordit sa lèvre inférieure qui le picotait.

— Mettons plutôt pour le petit-déjeuner. Je peux demander aux Elfes de nous faire un vrai festin demain matin.

— Demain matin ? répéta Potter.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

— Je ferais aussi bien de rester pour la nuit, alors.

— Si tu insistes, répondit Drago d'un ton neutre, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir réussi à faire passer ça comme si c'était la suggestion de Potter.

Si on en jugeait par le pénible sourire entendu de Potter, toutefois, il était possible qu'il soupçonne que Drago ait voulu qu'il reste. Malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Un baiser passionné plus tard, et les yeux de Potter s'élargirent, et il prit une expression coupable.

— Oh, mais nous sommes vraiment impolis ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Drago se tendit, anticipant une blague dont il serait victime. Il n'avait pas tort. Potter baissa les yeux sur les draps de soie et caressa affectueusement le lit de Drago.

— Nous venons juste de faire l'amour ici, et nous n'avons même pas été présentés convenablement.

Le visage de Potter se fit sérieux.

— Je sais à quel point ce lit est important pour toi.

Il sentit le sang pulser dans la veine de sa tempe tandis qu'il grinçait des dents, le regard noir. Potter le regardait innocemment, l'image même de la politesse. Drago sourit largement.

— Tu as raison, bien sûr.

Cette fois, ce fut Potter qui se tendit. Drago était assez impressionné par sa capacité à sentir venir le danger.

— Non seulement une présentation dans les règles est nécessaire, mais…

Drago se libéra de la prise de Potter et – un peu à regret – abandonna la tiédeur où il était assis. Potter semblait partagé entre l'envie de l'arrêter, et la curiosité de découvrir ce qu'il avait en tête. La curiosité avait toujours été l'une de ses faiblesses. Drago se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa baguette, qui reposait au sol, pas loin du lit.

— Je pense que vous deux devriez vous _lier_, déclara-t-il.

Il était parvenu à attirer la baguette dans sa main. Les muscles des bras de Potter se contractèrent, son visage était incertain, mais il ne réagit pas et Drago saisit l'occasion pour agiter son poignet et lancer un sort.

Des cordes jaillirent de la tête de lit et s'enroulèrent autour de Potter, par derrière. Un cri surpris lui fut arraché comme les cordes s'enroulaient d'elles-mêmes autour de ses poignets et le tiraient en arrière sans ménagement. Agitant sa baguette, Drago s'approcha du lit et eut un sourire en coin, admirant son œuvre. Potter avait été forcé à s'allonger sur le dos, et il leva les mains dans un geste de soumission comme ses poignets étaient attachés fermement à la tête de lit. Sa surprise se transforma en approbation à une vitesse effrayante. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux cordes et testa leur efficacité en tirant dessus d'un coup sec et en bandant ses muscles. Le fait qu'il ne puisse se libérer sembla le satisfaire plutôt que l'inquiéter, et il se tourna vers Drago avec un grand sourire.

— Oh, je veux _définitivement_ sortir avec toi, affirma Potter, l'excitation évidente dans sa voix.

Drago secoua la tête, amusé, et grimpa sur le lit puis sur Potter, reprenant sa position attitrée sur ses genoux. Potter se tortilla sous lui, sa peau rougissant et ses yeux emplis de plaisir anticipé.

— Franchement, tu es le mec le plus facile que j'aie jamais rencontré, accusa Drago.

Intérieurement, il dressait une liste de toutes les choses qu'il allait pouvoir faire à Potter maintenant. Il était difficile de se décider ; chaque possibilité semblait plus réjouissante que la précédente.

— Je préfère _facile_ que _mesquin et inaccessible à la pitié_.

Drago avala sa salive avec difficulté, les joues brûlantes devant ce rappel désagréable de ses élucubrations précédentes.

— Moi aussi, dit-il doucement.

Et il fit courir sa baguette sur la poitrine de Potter, ce qui lui donna une excuse pour détourner le regard. Potter prit une respiration profonde qui fit gonfler sa poitrine, et Drago sentit son excitation revenir, son sexe se rappelant bravement à lui. Il appuya la pointe de sa baguette contre le mamelon de Potter et murmura une simple incantation qui fit vibrer la baguette.

Potter glapit, ses hanches se soulevèrent et il s'arc-bouta complètement, délogeant pratiquement Drago de ses genoux.

— Hmm, commenta Drago, époustouflé par la réaction de Potter.

Il releva la baguette après quelques instants passés à apprécier le spectacle de Potter se contorsionnant en vain sous lui. Potter eut à l'évidence du mal à récupérer, son front était trempé et son corps tremblait. Il fixait la baguette vibrant dans la main de Drago avec une stupeur mêlée d'admiration.

— J'en déduis que tu n'es pas habitué des Sortilèges de Vibration ? demanda Drago avec un grand sourire. Il semble que j'ai énormément de choses à t'apprendre, alors.

Potter ne pouvait arracher son regard à la baguette dans la main de Drago.

— C'était…

— Fascinant ?

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent brusquement sur Drago.

— J'allais dire hallucinant. Mais, oui…

Les lèvres de Potter s'incurvèrent et la chaleur de son regard s'intensifia.

— _Fascinant_.

Etourdi, Drago laissa le merveilleux sentiment d'espoir le consumer et se transformer en quelque chose de plus confiant. Il _aimait_ être fascinant.

Il pressa à nouveau sa baguette sur la poitrine de Potter et décrivit un cercle autour de ses tétons érigés, les taquinant gentiment. Potter frémit et ses cils battirent avant de se fermer.

Un élan d'affection inattendu parcourut Drago et il s'accorda un moment pour se repaître du spectacle de Potter attaché sous lui ; une vision pas si différente de celle que Drago avait imaginée avant de Transplaner par erreur dans la baignoire d'Harry Potter. Pour un peu, il aurait pu se prendre pour un Voyant.

Il toucha à nouveau Potter de la baguette, s'émerveillant de ses réactions passionnées, encore plus captivantes qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il sourit et eut un soupir heureux. Qui disait qu'entre boire et Transplaner, il fallait choisir ?

**#The End#**

**

* * *

**

**NdT :**

Je ne peux pas encore vous annoncer sur quoi portera ma prochaine trad. Pour être honnête, j'avais repéré un texte qui me plaisait, j'ai contacté l'auteuse, mais elle n'a toujours pas répondu.

Je vais encore attendre quelques jours, et puis si je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je passerai sûrement à autre chose...

En tout cas, soyez assurés que je reste fidèle à mon poste de traductrice slashyesque, puisque j'y prends du plaisir et que ça semble vous intéresser.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte–ci ! ^-^


End file.
